


Blond Grace

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasaki is seriously injured on a mission, he’s left as an open target. However, a strange blond intervenes, coming to his aid eventually saving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt.

He couldn’t quite remember a time when it had gotten  _this bad._ Sure, he’d suffered minor injuries in the heat of battle but never had he been like this, so exposed and immobilized. His kagune had failed him, and his quinke lay discarded a few feet away from him.

The ghoul who had inflicted his wounds paced around the small alley way the two were currently in. Despite the fact that his mask concealed his identity, Haise knew for certain that he was an SS Rated Ghoul. The CCG had been after him for some months now and Haise supposed it all led up tot his. To his death.

The masked predator stopped dead in his tracks to gaze at Haise. “I thought you of all people would be stronger. I guess I’ve only disappointed myself.” The ghoul lunged forward without another word and Haise prepared himself for another blow.

However, something or someone intervened before any contact was made.

Opening his eyes after anticipating the attack, Haise saw a flash of yellow procure before him and vanish suddenly. Seconds later, there was a blood bath as crimson liquid splattered from the enemy ghoul’s decapitated head. Haise, frozen for mere seconds, heard foot steps from behind him. A soft hand touched his shoulder causing him to stand up at a firing speed and turn around.

“Hey! No need to get so tense.” The figure in front of him held his hands up in defense.

“Did you…” Haise’s vision focused in on his blond hair. “Did you kill that ghoul?”

“Yeah!” The other man smiled. “With this.” He held up a metal brief case.

“You’re an investigator?”

“Erm…” The blond shrugged. “Not really. Don’t worry, I didn’t steal this from the CCG either.” Haise’s savior wore a black trench coat, black slacks and black shoes. He practically dressed the opposite of a dove. The most colorful thing on his body, save for his hair, was probably his orange head set.

“You’re really fast…thank you for that.” Haise took a step forward, not sure what else to say.

“No problem, and for an investigator, you tend to freeze up a lot. Get that checked out maybe? By the way, my name is Hide.” Hide held his hand out.

“Haise.” Haise firmly grabbed Hide’s hand and shook. The two gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity.

“You seem familiar.” Hide commented.

“I’d say the same for you…though, I can’t really remembered most of my life.” Haise replied.

“That’s interesting_”

“Hide!” The sound of desperate heals clicking on concrete disrupted their conversation. Haise looked ahead and saw a young, red headed women dressed in a nurses outfit. The closer she got, the more visible her eyes were. They were both red with a fully activated Kakugan, this woman was a ghoul.

Haise instinctively took a step forward but Hide held up a hand to stop him. “Sorry Sora, I just got carried away.”

“Yeah, yeah. The CCG is closing in and there aren’t very many ways left to escape. If we want to catch the Rabbit, then we have to move now! Touka has already confirmed he’s in the area and I think I know where to find him.”

“The Rabbit?” Haise intervened. “You know where he is_”

“This is Haise, that’s Sora. She’s my assistant.” Hide itched his hair. “I guess we’ve gotta go then. Nice meeting you Haise. Wish I could stay but our victim is on the run.”

“CCG…Hide don’t get mixed up with the wrong people.” Sora glared at Haise. “And maybe this’ll help you. His name’s not really the Rabbit, it’s Ayato. Kirishima Ayato. He’s around my age and has a little ghoul with him. Her name is Hinami. Try asking ghouls around for a change rather than people. It helps out a lot, and wear something that doesn’t scream ‘CCG’.”

She began her angry stride back towards the dark alley. Her large, spider like Kagune ripped from her back and had hoisted her up a building.

“Guess I’m taking the stairs again.” Hide crossed his arms. “She always does that…”

“You hunt other ghouls?” Haise grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

“It’s a hobby.” Hide grinned.

“Then why not join the CCG? We could use someone like you!”

Hide laughed. “The CCG isn’t the place for someone like me….they’d hurt my friends you see. Ghouls aren’t all that bad. The CCG will never understand that.”

The sound of police sirens served as a second disturbance to their conversation. “Speak of the devil…” Hide turned around. “See you along the road!” Haise heard loud footsteps and shouts from investigators. He looked into the alley way to see how close they’d gotten. There were flashlights visible in the darkness.

Quickly he turned around to see if Hide was still there and unsurprisingly, he had vanished. Haise stood there like a statue until one of the CCG units came to his aid. His eyes remained fixated on the place where Hide had last been.

He could practically still see that blond’s care free expression.

 _Damn. He’s so familiar._ He thought as the investigators questioned him and led him back to safety.

OoOoOoOoOoO

“He’s safe.” Hide muttered, standing on the edge of the building.

“Yeah, don’t get mixed up with him. The CCG isn’t a joke, remember.” Sora replied. “Keep your head in the game Hide. Kaneki or not, he’s working with them now. He’s practically the CCG’s prized possession and you should know that. He’s off limits.”

“Yeah, I got it ..I got…” Hide grinned. “Now let’s go stop Ayato in his tracks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> My url is yamiga123.tumblr.com  
> If you want to prompt me, I'm all ears. :P


End file.
